creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Gourmet
Jonathan Sallinger versuchte es mit der allgemein verbreiteten Ansicht, ein riesiger blauer Himmel, das Meer und viel Ruhe könnten eine aufgewühlte Seele beruhigen. Das erwies sich als Irrtum. Die erste Woche seines Urlaubs verbrachte Sallinger an der griechischen Ägäis, in einem kleinen, weißen Hotel, das ausgebleicht in der Sonne lag; dabei entdeckte er in sich eine latente Agoraphobie, das Entsetzen vor dem freien ''Raum. So verbrachte er den größten Teil seines Aufenthalts in seinem Zimmer, auf dem Bett liegend und über seine Scheidung nachdenkend. Über die Frau, die jetzt sein Geld ausgab, über die Kinder, die der gewaltigen Veränderung in ihrem Leben eher gleichgültig gegenüber standen. Anschließend fuhr er auf die Balearen, wo die weißen Gebäude wenigstens rote und purpurne Belaubung aufwiesen und die Küstenklippen hier und da friedliche kleine Einschnitte mit piniengesäumten Sandstränden zuließen. Aber viel wohler war ihm hier auch nicht. Zum Glück lief er eines Tages dem Colonel über den Weg, und genau das hatte seinem Verstand gefehlt: kein beruhigender, heilender Einfluss, sondern ein Rätsel, das der Lösung harrte. Sallinger war Autor von Zeitschriftartikeln. Daneben arbeitete er laufend als Ghostwriter für Artikel oder Biographien zahlreicher Berühmtheiten, und auf diese Weise verdiente er etwa zwanzigtausend Dollar im Jahr; beim Scheidungsanwalt hatte seine Frau behauptet, sein Einkommen betrage dreißigtausend. Seine Arbeit war gut. Er hatte ein erstaunliches Gedächtnis für Namen und Gesichter. Als er aber den Colonel entdeckte, der in einem geschlossenen Wagen am Strand saß, fiel ihm nicht in erster Linie das Gesicht auf. Die Szene selbst war einfach zu bemerkenswert. Der heruntergekommene alte Renault, dessen Reifen von den herbeischäumenden Wellen bedeckt wurden, dann der Colonel hinter den hochgedrehten Scheiben, an einer Zigarette ziehend, über das Meer blickend zur Insel Vedra hinüber, die steil aus dem Ozean ragte. Sallinger wandte sich an den Geschäftsführer der Pension, der ihn nur zu gern über den Colonel informierte. Der Mann hieß Colonel Antonio Sebastian Teixeras. Niemand wusste, ob der Titel vom Militär stammte, ehrenhaft erworben oder einfach nur vorgetäuscht war. Für Inselverhältnisse war er wohlhabend, konnte er sich doch ein Boot, ein Haus und einen Diener leisten. Der Diener hieß Rodrigo und war taub, die Beiden lebten allein in einem Gebäude, das als das höchste der Insel galt, bis der Bürgermeister sich großspurig dazu entschloss, sein eigenes Heim darüber zu errichten. Der Colonel hatte gleichgültig darauf reagiert, und so hielt er es mit den meisten Dingen, sagte der Pensionswirt. Als Sallinger den Colonel das nächste Mal sah, standen sie drei Meter vor einander. Die genaue Entfernung ergab sich aus der Länge des Stoffes, den die Verkäuferin der Gran Galeria zwischen ihnen hochhielt. Sallinger war als Tourist in den Laden geschlendert. Der Colonel war gekommen, weil der Eigentümer englische Zigaretten für ihn importierte. Der Name der Sorte genügte, um ein spontanes Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, und Sallinger stellte zu seiner Freude fest, dass sich der Colonel nicht nur gern mit ihm unterhielt, sondern auch seine Sprache beherrschte. Der Colonel war ein gepflegter, mittelgroßer Mann, doch seine militärische Haltung bewog die Fantasie, noch ein einige Zentimeter zu seiner Größe zuzulegen. Sallinger schätzte ihn auf siebzig Jahre. Er hatte ein faltiges Gesicht und kleine Augen, und seine Nase war wirklich eine ''Nase. Schon in den ersten Sekunden wusste Sallinger, dass er diese Züge schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Als sie sich trennten, schlug der Colonel vor, sie sollten doch mal zusammenkommen. Sallinger fragte, wo er denn seine tertulia ''halte, wusste er doch, dass Spanier sich gern außer Haus trafen. Der Colonel erwähnte das Café Francia, das kleinste der drei auf der Insel. Für den Rest des Tages hatte Sallinger mehr Stoff zum Nachdenken als nur seine Scheidung: Warum war ihm dieses Gesicht nur so bekannt vorgekommen? Am Abend suchte er das Café Francia auf und sah den Renault des Colonels davor parken. Rodrigo hatte sich wie ein Kind auf dem Rücksitz zusammen gerollt und schlief. Der Colonel saß allein an einem kleinen Tisch und hatte ein Glas Wein vor sich stehen. Er begrüßte Sallinger wie einen alten Bekannten - doch das Gespräch im Anschluss lieferte ihm keinerlei Antworten, auch nicht, als Sallinger sich nach der Vergangenheit des Colonels erkundigte. Zwei Tage lang grübelte Sallinger. Am dritten Tag suchte er das Café früher auf, um dort zu essen. Während er die Languste verzehrte, kam er plötzlich auf die Antwort - ein elektrisierender Gedanke, der dazu führte, dass ihm die Gabel aus der Hand fiel und auf den Fliesenboden polterte. Hastig aß er zu Ende, nicht länger gewillt, die ''tertulia ''des Colonels zu teilen. Aber da ihm noch vier Tage Urlaub blieben, musste Sallinger schleunigst Gewissheit schaffen, und der einzige Mann, der dafür in Frage kam, war Colonel Teixeras. Oder, wenn sein Fund richtig war, Colonel Miguel Fernandez Malagaras. Am nächsten Abend arrangierte er ein Zusammentreffen mit dem Colonel im Café Francia und begann ohne Vorrede: "Wissen Sie, Colonel, als kleiner Junge sammelte ich nicht etwa Briefmarken, Münzen oder Modellfiguren, meine Leidenschaft galt vielmehr alten Zeitschriften. Gewisse Artikel sind mir aus dieser Zeit noch heute in Erinnerung, besonders Berichte über ungelöste Rätsel. Eine dieser Geschichten betraf einen Offizier der spanischen Luftwaffe, der 1933 oder 1934 einen transatlantischen Transport unternahm, in einem Flugzeug, das für den Passagierdienst eingerichtet war. Begleitet wurde der Mann von einem Duzend Offiziere und einfachen Soldaten. Das Flugzeug startete eines frühen Morgens von Madrid und ist seither verschollen - war verschollen -, bis ein Fischerboot Wrackteile im Mittelmeer entdeckte." Die Reaktion des Colonels - das Fehlen einer Reaktion - enttäuschte Sallinger. "In der Folge", fuhr er fort, "wurde das Gebiet gründlich abgesucht, und ein britisches Schiff rettete die Überlebenden des Absturzes von einer kleinen Insel. Genaugenommen müsste ich das in der Einzahl sagen, denn es gab nur einen Überlebenden - von den zwölf Männern, die in Madrid starteten, war nur noch der befehlshabende Offizier am Leben. Sein Überleben war so sensationell, dass in verschiedenen Zeitschriften etwa ein Duzend Spekulationsartikel erschienen. Ich las alles, was ich über den Fall finden konnte, auf der Suche nach einer klaren Lösung des Geheimnisses, die aber ausblieb. Der Offizier - er hieß Colonel Miguel Fernandez Malagaras - hielt sich beharrlich an seine Aussage, die einfach keinen Sinn ergab." Jetzt bekam Sallinger die gewünschte Reaktion. Von der Zigarette des Colonels fiel Asche auf seine Hand, ohne dass er es merkte. "Der Bericht des Offiziers war schlicht und tragisch - jedenfalls zuerst. Das Flugzeug verlor plötlzich Öl. Dem Piloten, der nicht mehr umkehren konnte, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Maschine aufs Wasser zu setzen oder eine von mehreren unbewohnten Inseln anzusteuern. Er versuchte zu landen und hatte damit zum Teil Erfolg: das Flugzeug ging auf einer Fläche aus Vulkangestein nieder. Die Maschine wurde dabei zerstört, der Pilot und zwei Soldaten starben, die anderen waren verletzt - aber noch am Leben. Der Colonel übernahm die Führung und versuchte, die Gruppe zu organisieren, bis Rettung eintraf. Der Versuch war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es gab zwar Frischwasser auf der Insel, doch nichts zu essen - bis auf eine Handvoll Eidechsen. Der Tod durch Verhungern schien unausweichlich zu sein, folglich hielten die Männer den ganzen Tag über Ausschau nach Schiffen." Der Colonel seufzte. "Als er schließlich gerettet wurde, hatte Colonel Malagaras keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war: acht Wochen. Es gab keine Leichen auf der Insel, aus Gesundheitsgründen hatte er angeordnet, dass jeder Tote mit Steinen befrachtet ins Meer geworfen werden sollte, eine unangenehme Pflicht, die er selbst übernahm. Während der Rettungsaktion allerdings wurden zwei Leichen geborgen, sie waren aus der Tiefe hochgetrieben und an die Küste der Insel geschwemmt worden. Die Toten waren fürchterlich entstellt, vermutlich von durchziehenden Haien. Es war eine ernste und tragische Geschichte, die den Colonel in die Weltpresse brachte. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich jedoch bald auf etwas anderes, auf eine Frage, die im Augenblick der Rettung noch unausgesprochen geblieben war. Kurz gesagt, wunderte man sich über das Körpergewicht des Colonels, das um fünf Pfund über dem Gewicht in den amtlichen Unterlagen der Luftwaffe lag, und dieses Gewicht war erst einen Tag vor dem Flug neu bestimmt worden. Acht Männer starben an Unterernährung, Colonel Malagaras aber hatte Übergewicht, rosa Wangen und erfreute sich nach Ansicht der Armeeärzte bester Gesundheit." Sallinger ergriff die Gelegenheit, dem Colonel offen in die Augen zu sehen. Doch seine Pupillen blieben dunkel und leer, sie verrieten nichts. "Sie können sich vorstellen, wie die Gerüchteküche in Fahrt geriet, Colonel. Sie können sich denken, was für Spekulationen angestellt wurden. Der Colonel schrieb dies seiner gesunden Natur zu, er behauptete, die Waage sei falsch eingestellt gewesen. Er sagte, er habe vor dem Flug sehr an Gewicht zugelegt. Seine Offizierskollegen zerpflückten die Aussagen. Sie gaben an, der Colonel sei stets sehr hager gewesen. Die bei der Gewichtsprüfung des Colonels verwendete Waage wurde von einem einfallsreichen Journalisten gestohlen und einem Labor erprobt. Sie arbeitete genau. Es gab kein Militärgericht, keine private Ermittlung, ebensowenig schaltete sich der Staatsanwalt ein; in keiner amtlichen Unterlage schien das ''Wort, das Wort, das in öffentlichen Kommentaren unausgesprochen blieb, das in den Artikeln ungedruckt blieb ; das Wort, das aber jeder Mann und jede Frau auf der Welt vor sich hin flüsterte: Kannibalismus. Das war das Wort, Colonel." Der alte Mann drückte seine Zigarette aus und bestellte mit einer Handbewegung mehr Wein. Bei der Bewegung traf Licht in seine Augen, und Sallinger bemerkte, wie glasig sie waren. "Die Lösung schien auf der Hand zu liegen. Colonel Malagaras hatte die Expedition kommandiert. Er führte das Kommando nach dem Absturz. Er hatte die Überlebensregeln formuliert, einschließlich der Bedingung, die Toten ins Wasser zu werfen. Er hatte die Bestattung selbst durchgeführt. Die Welt nahm an, dass mehr dahinter zu suchen war - gewiss, die Bestattung hatte stattgefunden, aber erst nach dem Abendessen des Colonels." Der Wein wurde serviert. Der Colonel nippte an seinem Glas, stellte es hin und stand auf. "Gute Nacht, señor", sagte er. "Vielen Dank für Ihre unterhaltsame Geschichte. Es ist Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen. Ich hoffe, sie wieder zu sehen." Sallinger war beeindruckt von der Würde des Abgangs, die aber nur bis zur Tür reichte. Dort stolperte der Colonel und wäre vielleicht gestürzt, doch Sallinger eilte ihm nach und umfasste seinen Arm. Der Colonel versuchte, sich frei zu machen, doch Sallinger ließ nicht locker und half ihm zu seinem Wagen. Auf dem offenen Platz ließ der Colonel seine Augen aufblitzen. "Diese gemeine Geschichte dürfen Sie nie wieder erzählen!", sagte er. "Das waren Lügen, und ich bin dieser Mann nicht! Warum können Sie mich nicht in Frieden lassen?" Dann gab er Rodrigo einen Schlag gegen die Schulter und weckte den Diener. Als der Renault abfuhr, wehte eine Rauchwolke aus dem Fenster. Der Colonel hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet. Am nächsten Morgen gab Rodrigo in Sallingers Pension einen Zettel ab. Sallinger wurde aufgefordert, sich am frühen Abend im Haus des Colonels einzufinden. Sallinger kam der Aufforderung nach. Er musste 115 Stufen ersteigen, um zum Haus des alten Mannes zu gelangen. Das Gebäude war kleiner, als es vom Strand her wirkte, und hatte nur vier Zimmer: Eins zum Essen, eins zum Kochen, eins zum Schlafen und eins zum Wohnen. Sallinger betrat das Wohnzimmer, bewunderte die Möbel und wartete auf eine Äußerung des Colonels. Er war dankbar, dass dieser von langen Vorreden abließ: "Was werden Sie tun, señor ''Sallinger?", fragte er, "Sie sagen, Sie seien Journalist. Ein Journalist hat in solchen Dingen keine Moral. Werden Sie in Ihr Land zurück kehren und über die Sache schreiben?" Sallinger zögerte. "Ja", sagte er dann, "ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Ich wollte allerdings nicht erwähnen, dass ich Sie getroffen habe, Colonel Malagaras, ebensowenig wie den Namen, den Sie jetzt benutzen. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen." "Aber ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte der Colonel verbittert. "Ich mache mir Sorgen - wie jeden Tag seit fünfunddreißig Jahren. Jeden Tag rechne ich damit, dass mir das ''Wort ''auf der Straße nachgeflüstert wird. Dass ich es im Café vernehme oder von einem neuen Freund mit einem weit zurückreichenden Gedächtnis, wie bei Ihnen. Ich bin nicht von Natur aus einsiedlerisch, sondern weil es so sein muss. Ich strebe nach menschlicher Gesellschaft, meine ''tertulias ''machen mir Spaß! Ich würde auch gerne reisen, doch all diese Dinge sind mir versagt." "Sie verlassen die Insel nie?", fragte Sallinger, "ich dachte, sie besitzen ein Boot?" "Das Boot gehört mir, aber Rodrigo ist der Kapitän, er benutzt es, um Vorräte vom Festland zu holen. Nein, ich bin ein Gefangener meiner selbst, ein Gefangener meiner Angst, der Angst vor dem Erkannt werden, die in drei Duzend Jahren langsam abgeklungen ist, bis Sie wie ein Fluch auf diese Insel kamen." "Colonel Malagaras", sagte Sallinger, "ich will ganz offen sein. Als Journalist kann ich nicht einfach ignorieren, was sich vor meinen Augen abspielt. Ich kann nicht so tun, als gäbe es Sie nicht, und mein Mitleid ist auch nicht so groß, dass ich schon allein deswegen schweigen möchte. Aber ich sage Ihnen eins. Es gibt etwas, das noch wichtiger ist als meine Arbeit." "Wollen sie Geld?", fragte der Colonel, "ich habe keins." "Kein Geld. Vielmehr eine Antwort, Colonel. Die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse während der Expedition. Nicht die Antwort, die sie vor fünfunddreißig Jahren der Presse gaben, Colonel, sondern die Antwort, die ich akzeptieren kann. Und ich schwöre Ihnen feierlich, dass von Ihren Worten nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt." Sallinger rechnete mit zwei möglichen Antworten: einer klaren Weigerung - was wohl wahrscheinlicher war - oder einer Wiederholung der Dinge, die der Colonel im Jahr der Krise ausgesagt hatte. Doch nachdem der alte Mann aufgeraucht hatte, sagte er: "Gut, ''señor. Vielleicht ist es eine Erleichterung für mich, jemandem die Wahrheit zu sagen." Er fuhr fort: "Ich bin kein Kannibale. Ich bin etwas viel Schlimmeres." Sallinger fühlte einen Schauder über seinen Rücken laufen. "Und weil ich etwas viel Schlimmeres bin, konnte ich damals zur Presse nicht offen sein. Die Unterstellungen der Journalisten kamen für mich ganz unerwartet. Scheußlich! Und doch wollte ich meinen Bericht nicht widerrufen, wollte ich nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wollte ich die wahre Schande meines Handelns nicht offenbaren." Er schwieg, solange, bis Sallinger nachfragen musste. "Und was haben sie so schlimmes getan, Colonel? Was waren Sie, wenn kein Kannibale?" "Ein Feigling", antwortete der Colonel. "Wissen Sie, eine Einzelheit kam in den Zeitungsmeldungen nicht vor: Die Tatsache, dass das abgestürzte Flugzeug nicht nur zwölf Passagiere an Bord hatte. Es transportierte auch Vorräte. Ja, señor ''Sallinger, Nahrungsmittel - einen Vorrat für zwölf hungrige Soldaten auf einem langen Flug. Nicht genug für zwei Monate, das stimmt, doch ausreichend, um ... ''einen ''Mann am Leben zu erhalten." Sallinger lehnte sich zurück. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich seltsam warm an. "Nach dem Absturz und ehe ich die Wrackstücke forttreiben ließ, in der Hoffnung, Hilfe zu rufen, nahm ich den Kasten mit Vorräten heraus und versteckte ihn auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Ich hatte durchaus die Absicht, die Sachen nach einem System zu rationieren, das uns alle am Leben erhalten konnte, bis wir gerettet wurden. Als mir aber die schmerzliche Erkenntnis kam, dass unsere Chancen schlecht standen, wurde mir klar, dass der jämmerliche Vorrat an Konservenfleisch und Keksen lediglich eine Abschiedsmahlzeit sein würde. Danach würden wir auf dieser einsamen Felsinsel unweigerlich verhungern. Außerdem war ich Kommandant der Expedition. Ich brauchte jedes bisschen Kraft, um die Disziplin aufrechtzuerhalten. Hätten die Männer von den mageren Rationen gewusst, wären wir uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen. Ich tat, was ich für richtig hielt. Aber vielleicht war das falsch. Als die Tage ins Land gingen und uns klar machten, dass wir alle dem Tod ins Auge sahen - vielleicht siegte da die Angst über die Vernunft, und mein Plan, unser aller Leben zu retten, schlug um in den Plan, ''mein ''Leben zu retten." Der Colonel erstarrte in seinem Korbsessel und griff nach dem Sherry. Langsam hob er das Glas, als wäre es sehr schwer. Sallinger räusperte sich. "Vielen Dank, Colonel", sagte er. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Offenheit. Das ist Ihnen sicher sehr schwer gefallen." "Ja", sagte der Colonel. "Ich hätte lieber geschwiegen. Sie haben mich gezwungen, von etwas zu sprechen, das ich vergessen möchte. Ich hoffe, sie halten Ihr Versprechen und vergessen meine Äußerungen ebenfalls." "Das haben wir ja abgemacht, Colonel." Wenig später verabschiedete sich Sallinger und kehrte in sein Hotel zurück. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er erfreut oder deprimiert sein sollte - Er hatte das langjährige Rätsel gelöst, doch er hatte es nicht als Thema für seine Schreibmaschine zur Verfügung. Unwillkürlich begann er, Titel für den Artikel zu entwerfen, er begann sich sogar Absatzchancen zu überlegen. Er könnte womöglich ein ganzes Buch daraus machen. Es wollte ihm scheinen, dass eine solche Story eine Wende in seinem Leben darstellen könnte. Erregung keimte in Sallinger. Doch plötzlich erkannte er, dass er einen logischen Anlass brauchte, um die Geschichte des Colonels zu veröffentlichen. Er ''musste ''erwähnen, dass er ihm begegnet war. Woher sonst sollte er die Informationen haben? Er wollte den Colonel sofort aufsuchen und sagen: "Colonel Malagaras, bitte hören Sie mich an, ehe Sie mir verbieten, Ihre Story zu schreiben. Wofür leben Sie denn seit fünfunddreißig Jahren als Einsiedler, Ihr Name entehrt? Für einen hässlichen und unzutreffenden Verdacht, den Sie mit wenigen Worten gegenüber Journalisten hätten aus der Welt schaffen können. Vielleicht ist die Berichtigung zu spät. Aber wenn es jemand anders täte, Colonel, wenn jemand anders die Wahrheit entdeckte - was für ein Riesenunterschied! Sie könnten wieder sie selbst sein." Sallinger sagte diese Worte laut vor sich hin, während er die 115 Stufen zum Haus des Colonels erstieg und an die Tür klopfte. Die dicke Eichentür verschluckte das leise Geräusch seiner Knöchel, und er drückte sie auf und trat ein. Er fand den Colonel im Esszimmer. Sallinger räusperte sich, und der Colonel fuhr so hastig herum, dass er beinahe seinen Stuhl umkippte. Sallinger begann, sich für sein Eindringen zu entschuldigen. Aber dann sah er, ''was sich auf dem Teller des Colonels befand. Als er erkannte, worum es sich handelte, als er das Ausmaß der Lüge erkannte, die ihm aufgetischt worden war, fand er keine Worte. Hinter sich hörte Sallinger die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Der Colonel bemerkte seinen Blick, und in seine Augen trat ein kalter Ausdruck. "Nun ja, señor", sagte er. "Wenn man erst einmal auf den Geschmack gekommen ist..." Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas